undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 9
This is Issue 9 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Make That Four". This issue is Miles-centric. 201, Make That Four Let me wrap it up: a deadly virus has made the dead come alive, all over the world. We were nine survivors in a bar called ‘The Rocks’, where we have lived for 16 days. After barely a week, two of the survivors, Texas and Al, got contact with a man located at a refugee camp near Waynesburg, a city in Pennsylvania. Instead of telling us about him, they choose to keep it to themselves so they wouldn’t make people panic. Yesterday, we all heard this man, Gavin Cart, telling us that the government is gone and that there is no hope left. Currently, we are all sitting around a table in the bar, discussing what to do. I like to stay passive in discussions like this. “We find Gavin Cart.” Chad says. “He said the refugee camp was near Waynesburg, right? What are we waiting for then?” “Hold up.” Odin says. “We don’t know where he is. Waynesburg is a big city.” “It’s better than just sitting here, isn’t it?” Chad spits. I look at the people at the table. The black man, Chad, is our leader. He pretty much decides what to do. Odin has a big influence on Chad’s decisions, though. He helped me the first day, Odin. I never said thanks for that, actually. Then there is Lia Camper. A cute girl i went to school with before the outbreak. We were pretty good friends actually. She is sitting next to her dad, Nick Camper. I don’t know what he did before the outbreak, but since his wife passed away a few days ago, he has been very quiet. Ellis Wayne and I were neighbours. We didn’t actually knew each other, but we knew who we were. She has turned rather depressed in these two weeks. Next to her, is Texas sitting. Texas owns this bar, and was the only employee in it. We found Al after a few days. Apparently his girlfriend died before the apocalypse, and he had lived in the apartment upstairs since. “Miles!” I hear Chad saying. I snap out of it and look at Chad. I realize that everyone is looking at me. “Are you okay with staying here?” Chad gets up, slowly, headed to the storage room. “Why? Where are you going?” I ask, confused. “You haven’t heard what we’ve been saying?” Chad says and looks at me, stopping in front of the storage. “Well... No.” I say, embarresed. “Odin, Al and I are taking out to find that Gavin Cart. Are you okay with staying here?” Chad sighs and takes out three shotguns from the storage. I think about it; I am no good with a gun. I am no good with anything actually. I weren’t particulair good at anything in the school. I went to football a few times, but it didn’t turn out good. I wouldn’t be much help out there, but on the other side, I wouldn’t be much help in here neither. I look at Chad and takes a deep breath before saying: “Make that four shotguns.” Chad nods and takes another shotgun. He goes back to the table and places the shotguns, along with five boxes of ammo and four handguns, on the table. In my room, I begin to pack what I might need: some food, water, clothes. The basic stuff. “Miles?” I hear a soft woman’s voice say. I turn around, and see Lia standing, one hand on her elbow, looking at the floor. “Lia? Hey.” I say and smile. I get a pair of socks and closes the bag. I take the shotgun and the handgun, and approach her. “What’s up?” She looks me in the eyes for a moment. It might just have been two seconds, but it feel like much longer. I can’t help but smile at these beautiful, complex eyes. It’s hard to see whether it’s blue, green or brown. A hint of green is certainly seen. “Come back, okay?” She just says and walks away, leaving me here, ready to leave on a suicide mission. Isn’t it amazing? Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Odin Thormann *Lia Camper *Nick Camper *Texas Starr *Ellis Wayne Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues